


Shringara, Bhanumati

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [1]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Getting decked up is an ordeal. Take that from Bhanumati.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shringara, Bhanumati

“Must I?” The reluctance was more than evident in her scowl.

Nothing disgusted Bhanumati more than the ordeal of blackening the borders of her eyes and reddening her lips.

Such a wastage of time that could have been better utilised wrestling.

Of course, it was pointless to argue today, because Swayamvaras apparently involved an extra layer– no, SEVERAL EXTRA LAYERS, she would realise with a gasp later– of colours, colours and more colours.

Much as she loathed the concept of princes swooping down like hawks to fly away with their potential brides, she found herself half-wishing for the arrival of a warrior– preferably a wrestler– who could just escape with her before a hall full of weird men could gawk at her coloured face.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @theonedulquergirl (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Nava Rasa Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
